


Pushing Buttons

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hair removal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack plays Daniel like a violin.  Or possibly more like a kazoo.  And not exceptionally well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts).



Jack knew exactly how to push his buttons.

 _Vanity_. "You've been workin' with Teal'c. Show it off."

 _Manly pride_. "You know _everything_ looks bigger without..."

 _Insecurity_. "Don't you sometimes miss women?"

All of which produced, "Ah! Ngh! Unh! Owowowow!!!!!!!!!!! Ssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 _Extreme anger_. (Slightly nasal, a little whiney), "Fer cryin' out loud! I meant _I_ wanted to _shave_ you!"

 _Humiliation_. "You used this? Uh. Sarah had this kind especially for, you know, _those_ parts..."

Yeah. Jack pushed all his buttons. Bastard.

 _Vanity_ (again). "You look totally hot."

 _Revenge_. "I've got shaving cream and a straight razor, Jack, just for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Zats
> 
> I hate you.
> 
> Kindest regards,  
> CK


End file.
